Generally, the common approaches utilized in the art to fabricate a product from hydrolyzed PAN entail typically coagulating a single layer or heavily plasticizing a solvent based formula hydrolyzed PAN, in order that it may be molded or extruded by conventional thermoplastic extrusion or injection molding methods. Unfortunately, do to limitations, these materials and related processes are not reliable and often lead to inconsistencies in production and/or components.
As referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,406 and in fact improvements so noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,618 are probably not necessary when manufacturing a product with the disclosed process. Many types of devices are available and generally well known in the art of catheter design and construction which exhibit various curved and coiled end geometrical configurations for anchorage while others rely on material and polymer characteristics to increase performance and patient comfort. It is also generally known that some devices can be particularly difficult to implant, and withdraw. Unfortunately these designs do not minimize migrations and their lubricous coatings, which will erode off, do not diminish patient comfort, and encrustation.
In a typical modality, conventional thermoplastic polyurethane Ureteral Stent or Catheter is likely to migrate due to physiological or peristaltic organ and or muscle movement. Thereafter the device may become dislodged from its location rendering it ineffective. Additionally, after a relatively short period of time urine salts for example typically adhere to the coated and uncoated devices diminishing flow, and comfort, increasing patient pain and jeopardizing device integrity. The disclosed invention will alleviate these unacceptable complications.